Friday the 13th XI: The Return
by Mr.Books
Summary: Jason is back again to wreak havoc at Camp Crystal Lake. A group of councilers come to Camp Crystal Lake to reopen the camp, but soon things turn into a living hell as Jason Vorhees shows up. Takes place present day.


**Friday the 13th**

**Prologue**

Kim ran down the wooden dock giggling. She saw the mist rising out the cold lake and she was anticipating going skinny dipping with Matt.

She turned her head to see where Matt was, but when she looked nothing was there. Only the fogy mist sweeping across the forest and the long abandoned cabins.

"Matt" she yelled towards the fog, "where are you?"

There was only dead silence. Kim thought he was trying to scare her, so she took of her top and flashed her firm boobs toward the fog.

"See anything you like?" she said.

No reply.

"O.K., fine be like that you pussy!"she said jokingly. She had met Matt a couple of hours ago at a bar. She was there with her friends and he with his friends. The moment she saw him, she new she wanted to get into his pants. He had a sexy haircut and he was wearing Abercrombie jeans and an Abercrombie sweater. He obviously had liked Kim too because his eyes had darted all over her body just gawking at her features. She had signaled him to step outside with her into the parking lot. Outside they talked and then things led to his car where she had the best sex in her life. She couldn't really remember much about it because it had been so orgasmic. After the sex he invited her to go skinny dipping with him in the infamous Crystal Lake. At first she was spooked about all the old legends about the killer Jason Voorhees that stalked the teens of Crystal Lake, but he soon convinced her and now here she was, half naked standing out in the cold.

Kim shook her blonde hair and took off her panties and shorts. She ran to the end of the dock and did a swan dive into the lake. As soon as she landed the cold water seemed to stab her skin.

She came to the surface and took a deep breath of fresh air. A loud thumping noise came from the end of the dock.

"Matt seriously, you scared me already, jokes off!" her voice was trembling from the cold water.

Again there was no reply only a loud thumping noise.

"Matt if you stop now, we can do a quickie on the dock…" her lips started turning blue. She saw a shape coming towards the end of the dock and it turned out to be Matt. "Come on sexy, take your clothes off!" Kim said laughing.

Matt stumbled to the edge of the dock. Blood was oozing out of his mouth and a knife was sticking out of his back.

"OH MY GOD! MAT-" before she could finish a hockey masked person pushed Matt right on top of her and she began to sink to the bottom. Blood streamed out of Matt's back and Kim tried to push him off.

Kim was thrashing about like a suffocating flounder as her and Matt's carcass hit the bottom. "Oh god" she thought "I wanted him on top of me but not like this!".

Kim gave one hard heave and Matt's body fell off her. Kim swam to the top of the lake and when she broke the surface she swam frantically towards the wooden dock. Kim reached it and started to pull herself up, when a hand shot up from the water and grabbed her ankle.

"Help me!" Kim shrieked despite the fact that she knew no one would hear her in the middle of the woods. Kim kicked the assailant in the face and as the hockey mask came off she saw that the legend of Jason Voorhees was true. A slimy disfigured thing stared back at her with cold lifeless eyes. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed as he dragged her down closer to the water. Kim reached halfheartedly towards the top trying to grab a rope. But she new she was going to die. Jason yanked her away, tearing away a piece of the dock with her, and pulled her into the water

"Fuck!" Kim cried out as water started filling her mouth.

Jason was pulling her beneath the dock, and she was screaming and thrashing. He grabbed a dock post and shoved it through Kim's stomach pinning her to another post. Kim thrashed for a few seconds and then her head rolled to the side and her eyes closed. Blood streamed to the surface staining it red. Fish and water snakes started nibbling on the impaled body. Jason jumped through the dock, splintering it into pieces, and walked toward the wood chanting an ominous "CHI, CHI, CHI……. KA, KA, KA".


End file.
